The People Auction
by Black.And.White.Converse
Summary: aka Gryffindors Princess and Slytherins Prince? When Hermione suggests a 'people auction' to raise money for their school project, she doesnt bet on Draco Malfoy bidding on her...making her his personal slave for two weeks...DMHG not much smut btw!
1. Truth or Dare rules…

Disclaimer – I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I lol would be in New York, shopping

AN: hello all Harry potter fans! Lol, I am writing this fic because I like writing and getting reviews and I have nothing else to do. Well I do, but I want to write a story. didAnyway please review and tell me what you think! P.S. you know that 'AN': means Authors Note and POV: means Point Of View? I didn't lol, so I thought I would just make sure you did. : P.Oh and this fic is sort of Draco Hermione, but sort of not. Lol I don't know. Italics are thoughts. The first chapter is a bit of dribble lol but it will get to the plot soon. In the 2nd or 3rd one.

REGULAR POV:

It was a warm summers day and Hermione sat between her two best friends, Harry and Ron, waiting for their transfiguration lesson to start.

Ron and Harry were making her laugh as usual, when Lavender Brown came over, Ron's ex-girlfriend.

"Okay, Ron. I have decided to give you another chance." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Ron. Hermione turned towards Harry, to hide her sniggers from Lavender.

"Give me another chance?" Ron asked her, also trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes," she said patiently, "I know I broke your heart when I dumped you and I ha-" Dean cut her off

"You didn't dump him! He dumped you!" he exclaimed

Lavender carried on without even looking at dean. "Okay maybe it was mutual! But, I have decided to give you another chance to take me back." She looked satisfied with herself.

"Er, no thanks" said Ron, turning away from her.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed; she was shocked by Ron's lack of tactfulness. A lot of the class were laughing at lavender now and she was blushing and looked on the verge of tears "That's so mean! Apologise!"

"Um, sorry." He said without even looking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Well, it's the best were going to get I suppose." _she thought. She looked apologetically at Lavender.

"Well…Hermione can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." Hermione looked up at her expectantly.

"Away from them" She spat, eying Ron and Harry.

"Oh, okay, " she was struggling not to laugh again. "Lets, er go over there." Hermione got up and followed Lavender to the corner of the room.

DRACO POV:

I watched Hermione Granger walk to the corner of the room with lavender. She looked really HOT. She had changed so much lately, she used to have big bushy hair, but now her smooth shiny hair, fell in spiralling curls around her face. I used to call her bucktoothed, but her pearly white teeth looked perfect to me now. She used to be kind of scrawny. But now she had filled out a bit, in certain places. She had a nice body. Really nice…_what are you thinking? This is Hermione granger, the stuck up, mudblood who hangs around with potty and weasel! _Oh…oh yeah…

H E R M I O N E P O V:

As I walked to corner of the room with lavender, I could feel eyes watching me. When I got there, I turned around, and prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, was staring at me. _Oh my gosh, what is he looking at?_

"What are you looking at?" I snarled, as I voiced my thoughts. He looked kind of surprised, but he soon came back to his normal obnoxious self.

"Nothing, " He smirked "Nothing at all…" he was eyeing me up and down, and even though it made me feel uncomfortable, I just ignored him, and turned back to talk to Lavender.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Hermione." She smiled.

"No problem, " I grinned back "Ron is such an ass some times, just ignore him. He doesn't mean it, it just sort of slips out of his big mouth." I said. She laughed,

"Yeah, your right. I just…" she trailed off

"Do you still like him?" I questioned

"Well, I did, but after the way he just treated me, I don't. I want revenge." She said bitterly, looking surprisingly scary for a girl whose bed is piled with fluffy stuffed animals. I nodded. _Psycho…_I made a mental note to remind Ron to look out for her and her freakiness. I walked back towards my table…

DRACO POV:

"C'mon Draco!" Blaise whined, interrupting my staring-at-Hermione time.

"What?" I said irritably

"Pick one, truth or dare?" Blaise said, nudging me. _I can't believe we're playing this, it's so sad._

"I don't want to play." I said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Why? Are you a chicken?" he said, smirking at me.

_Draco Malfoy is no chicken. _I rolled my eyes. "Fine…dare." I chose.

"Okay…" Blaise said, picking my dare, he looked around the room, and his eyes locked on Hermione, who was starting to walk back towards her seat. A malicious smile took over Blaise's face. "I dare you, to smack grangers arse." He grinned in triumph. Crabbe and Goyle made "ooh!" noises, (which irritated me a lot). _You've got to be kidding me?_

"Er, excuse me? That's the dumbest most perverted dare tha-" I started

"C'mon! Its just a dare, you know you want to…" he grinned. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I did want to. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"Fine." I muttered, pretending to be annoyed. I was kinda happy I had an excuse to do it.

She was walking back to her seat; I took a deep breath and did it. She jumped in shock I suppose. She whipped around and glared at me. I smirked at her.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she screamed. I laughed as she was getting all stressed. I looked over at Potter and Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were restraining them. I laughed again.

"Lighten up babe." I smirked. She looked livid, she pulled her wand out of her robe and –

"Miss granger, Mr potter, Mr Weasley, sit down!" said the voice of McGonagall from somewhere behind us. Hermione gave me a deathly glare and stormed back to her seat. Truth or Dare rules…

**Wooo the best bit will come up in the next chapter. Read and review please!**


	2. The people auction?

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Lol NOTHING.  Oh and I stole a bit of the plot from ZOEY 101.

AN: hello all Harry potter fans! Lol, I am writing this fic because I like writing and getting reviews and I have nothing else to do. Well I do, but want to write a story Anyway please review and tell me what you think! P.S. did you know that 'AN': means Authors Note and POV: means Point Of View? I didn't lol, so I thought I would just make sure you did. : P.Oh and this fic is sort of Draco Hermione, but sort of not. Lol I don't know. Italics are thoughts. The first chapter is a bit of dribble lol but it will get to the plot soon. In the 2nd or 3rd one.

CantTakeMyEyesOffYou – me 2! Lol hehe ;)

H E R M I O N E P O V:

As I stormed back to my seat, and flung my self down in it I could feel all the Slytherin's looking at me. I couldn't believe what DRACO MALFOY just did. He is so perverted. He was lucky that McGonagall came in because I was just about to hex him into oblivion. I turned my attention to the professor and tried to ignore the stares that I was getting.

"Okay class. Settle down now." She said loudly. The class settled immediately. "I have some very interesting news for you all." The class perked up a bit. "We are starting a new class project!" she finished enthusiastically. No one seemed excited and they all slumped back in their seats. "The school project will be this. It will be a competition against the rest of the school. All the classed are working against each other in a friendly competition. The competition is to see who will raise the most money for St. Mungos hospital. We will need to think of a creative way to make this money and make more money than everyone else. " She said.

Some of the class looked mildly interested but most just sat staring into space of doodling on their parchment. "There will be," Professor McGonagall carried on, "a reward for the winning class." The class looked more interested. "It will be this – the winning group will have optional trips to Hogsmeade every other weekend for 6 months! " the class burst into conversation. "And," the class fell silent again "each member of the class will get vouchers for every shop!" the class all started excitedly talking to each other again. Professor McGonagall spoke loudly over the noise. "We need an idea. I will go around the class, we will take ideas from everyone and we will vote on the best idea. Mr Finnegan, you first. " She looked expectantly at Seamus, who hadn't counted on him being first.

"Er…we…we could…oh!" his expression made it look like a light bulb turned on inside of his head "We could magic up money!" he exclaimed.

Dean slapped him on the back of his head. "No! That's so stupid, if we could do that then there would be no point of a competition!" said dean angrily.

"Okay! Sorry! It was just an idea!" he apologised

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, "any more ideas?" she said. But my mind was on a certain blonde Slytherin boy…did he like me? Why did he do that? He is so perverted…yet sooo HOT… NO! I did not just think that about Draco Malfoy! Ew! He is UGLY! Ugly ugly ugly. He is so ugly so so…hot! Okay we have to admit it, he IS hot, but he is still a stupid, ferret, soon-to-be-death-eater, evil, twisted, scheming –

"Miss Granger?" said the voice of professor McGonagall, interrupting my thoughts.

"er, yes professor?" I stuttered, I had completely forgotten what we were talking about.

She rolled her eyes. "Miss Granger, please pay attention!" she said angrily.

"Um…sorry professor." I apologised.

"Yes well. What is your idea?" she said expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

"Er…"I stammered, I didn't know what to say. I thought about it, I really should have listened to everyone else's ideas. Damn Draco Malfoy and his good looks! Oh no, not good looks, I meant ugliness… well I did say before that he was hot, I mean EVERY girl in the school fancies him. Except Ginny, she hated him so much. Gees, what would she say if she knew that I was thinki-

"Miss Granger?" Said the cold voice of Professor McGonagall, interrupting my thoughts for the second time in two minutes. I realised that I must have just been sat there staring into space, completely ignoring her question.

"Sorry professor, " I really didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that popped into my head. I had seen it on a muggle TV show once. "Erm, we could have a people auction." I said. The class broke into discussion.

"A _people auction?_" she said, confused. The class silenced.

"Yeah, its when you volunteer to be auctioned off to another student or a teacher and be their helper for a week. " I explained.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." She said, smiling. "Certainly the best idea we have had so far, " she scowled at the class. But then smiled again. "Anyone want to propose another idea before we vote?" no one said a word. "Okay then. Who votes for miss granger's idea of a people auction?" Everyone put his or her hand up (even Draco Malfoy, which I found kind of strange.) I beamed. "Okay, that's the idea we will have!" she said loudly, over the noise of appreciative murmurings from the class. "When should we start the auction, miss granger? Next lesson? " She asked

"NO! TODAY!" shouted lavender

"Yeah, lets do it now!" yelled dean

"I don't want to wait until next lesson!" shouted Seamus

"Miss granger?" McGonagall questioned.

"Uh, I guess today would be good." I said, smiling at my eager classmates. I received cheers and 'yay's'. They were sure being really enthusiastic about this.

McGonagall conjured up a gavel and sat very upright at her desk. She smiled.

"Well then, let the auction begin!" she said loudly.

_YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! _


	3. The Bidding

**Disclaimer – I own nothing :( oh well **

**AN: I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all lots and lots! Lol, the main bit is coming up! Lol ok now for the story…**

Last time…

McGonagall conjured up a gavel and sat very upright at her desk. She smiled.

"Well then, let the auction begin!" she said loudly.

This time…

"We will need to decide who is being auctioned and who is buying the 'slave'. I will put all your names on paper," she waved her wand and about 30 sheets of paper fell onto her desk. "And I will give them out." She waved her wand again and each piece of paper flew to the person whose name was on it. "it will tell you if you are a slave or a buyer." The class all eagerly looked at their papers. Mine said:

**Hermione Granger**

**SLAVE**

Great. Just peachy.

Well, I did think of this idea so I have to be enthusiastic too. I looked at Harry and he was grinning stupidly.

"Harry potter – Buyer," he read from his paper "What are you?"

"I'm a Slave," I said gloomily, thrusting my paper at him.

"Ah well. It will be fun!" he nudged me playfully with his shoulder. "C'mon, smile!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I turned and looked at Ron, who was staring at his paper thoughtfully "What about you Ron?" I asked

"Slave…but its not like I have money to spare anyway so I suppose it's a good thing! Right?" he said. I nodded and giggled.

"Right!" said Professor McGonagall happily "Slaves line up here and buyers stay in their seats." Everyone did as they were instructed.

All the slaves got in a line. I was 3rd, after Neville and Ron. I thought it was really brave of Neville to go first.

"First up to auction, is Mr Neville Longbottom! " Professor McGonagall said excitedly, beckoning him onto the platform where her desk was. "Any bids?" The class sat silently as Neville grinned at them shyly. No one was bidding for Neville. Uh oh. Poor Neville. I looked at Harry who was trying to avoid my eye. When he looked at me I gave him a bid-for-Neville-he-is-one-of-your-best-friends-look-at-him-no-one-is-bidding-poor-neville- how-can-you-be-so-cruel-not-to-bid look. Harry reluctantly put his hand into the air.

"I bid 20 galleons" **(20 galleons is equal to £99.59 according to ****http/www.buzzard.me.uk/jonathan/gringotts.html** Harry said, smiling at Neville.

"Thank you Mr potter. Any other bids? No? Okay going once…going twice…sold to Mr potter for 20 galleons!" She banged her gavel on the desk. Neville grinned and went to sit by Harry.

"Okay, our second 'slave' is Mr Ronald Weasley!" Ron walked onto the stage, grinning stupidly. "Any bids?" McGonagall looked expectantly at the class. Lavender Brown put her hand up and smiled maliciously.

"I bid 5 galleons!" (5 galleons is £24.89)

_No! Damn I forgot to warn him! No one else will out bid lavender now! Crap…_

"Thank-you Miss brown! Any other bids? No? Going once…going twice…sold to miss lavender brown for 5 galleons!" Ron reluctantly went to sit by Lavender who was still smiling nastily. I felt bad for Ron.

"Next up to auction, Miss Hermione Granger! " I was thinking about Ron and I forgot I was next. I nervously walked forwards. _What if no one bids? That would be so embarrassing! Oh crap. _"Any bids?" relief swept over me as a few hands popped up in the air.

"I bid 5 galleons!" said Parvati

"I bid 10!" shouted dean.

"I bid 15!" shouted Seamus.

"Er I bid…" dean turned out his pockets and quickly counted the contents."20!" he shouted

"Well er 20 galleons 2 sickles and a knut!" Seamus shouted in triumph, after counting all his change

_Wow, I have lots of bids!_

Draco Malfoy raised his arm lazily into the air. "100 galleons." (£497.99) the class were shocked. So was I. That was a LOT of money. Any besides, since when would he spend it to get me? But I would be his slave… and do everything he wanted…oh crap.

"No!" I said hysterically to a shocked McGonagall. "He can't bid!"

"Why not Miss Granger?" she questioned

"Because…I-I-I don't think he even has that mush to spend!" I said frantically, not really believing myself. McGonagall looked at Malfoy who grinned at us

"I am heir to the Malfoy fortune and my parents give me about 50 galleons a week. I can afford it." He said smoothly. I gulped. _Damn him and his richness._

Professor McGonagall looked flustered. "Okay, well anyone want to top that bid?" I looked desperately around. I knew Harry would have topped it if he hadn't already bought Neville. No one else could afford that. _Crap_.

"Okay going once…going twice… sold to Mr Draco Malfoy for the very very generous bid off 100 galleons!" she beamed at Malfoy. I knew that she didn't like losing and Malfoy's bid had almost defiantly secured a win for our class.

"You may now go sit by your bidder Miss granger! " she said enthusiastically, smiling at me. I stared at her in a pleading way. "I said you may go and sit by Mr Malfoy, Miss granger!" she said, a little impatiently.

I gave her a please-don't-make-me-go-and-sit-by-him look but she ignored me and hissed," I said sit by him miss granger." She prodded me in the side with the tip of her wand.

I reluctantly went over and sat in the chair next to Malfoy. Great.

**An – YAY! Please keep reviewing!**


	4. I hate you

AN – own nothing lol keep reviewing! Yay! Lol give me ideas please! Now for the story…P.S. sorry if this chapter is confusing. I put Hermione's line in italics. If its too confusing tell me and I will repost it with 'he said' and 'I said'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat on the edge of the chair. He was grinning at me smugly.

"I hate you!" I hissed spitefully.

"Sure you do." he said carelessly.

"_I do!"_

"Sure."

"_Idiot"_

"Bitch "

"_Asshole"_

"Slut"

"_Ferret"_

"Whore", okay that was a little over the top.

"_How am I a whore?" _

"Just what Potter was saying…" he trailed off

"_What!"_ I exclaimed, then I realised he wouldn't say that.

Malfoy laughed

"_Oh shut up, he didn't say that," _I said

"He did "

"No he didn't " 

"How do u no?"

"Because he wouldn't say that" 

"How do u no"

"Because I do" 

"How?"

"Because you're a liar" 

"Wow I'm hurt granger."

"_Shut up"_

"Make me"

"Maybe I will" 

"Go on then"

"…"

"See"

"Shut up" 

"Make me"

"_I will"_

"Go on then"

"…"

"See"

"_Were going round in circles Malfoy."_

"You can call me master"

"_No!"_

"You will call me Master Draco or Master Malfoy. Or your majesty. Or your highness."

"Um let me think about that… no" 

"You have to do exactly as I say."

"No I don't" 

"It's in the bloody rules Granger"

"_No its not…" _

"Yes it is. I read them. "

"Well not to my knowledge… so it doesn't count" 

"You wrote them"

"Oh yeah. Crap" 

He laughed,

_"What are you laughing at?"_

"I'm happy." He shrugged

"Why?" I said angrily. 

"Because YOU are my SLAVE for a TWO weeks and you have to do WHATEVER I want you to do."

I gave him the evilest glare I could give.

"Don't give me your evil looks granger" 

I kept glaring

"I command you to stop."

I stopped glaring at him immediately. Like I didn't have a choice.

"How did you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"You made me stop glaring" 

"No I didn't. You did it because I told you to."

"No. Really I had to stop. What did you do?" 

"Er…nothing"

"_It was like I had no choice but to do what you say."_

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm interesting…" he said slowly and thoughtfully. My stomach lurched

"Oh my god. This sucks" 

"Lets test it out shall we? "

_"What? NO!"_

**AN – that was just a dialogue thing that I thought I would put in :D keep reviewing please! ……………..**


	5. I still hate you

AN – I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except my plot... I think. Please keep reviewing! Lol give me ideas please! Now for the story… (Its gonna be really long! Lol)

"Get away from me Malfoy!" I hissed.

"Hmmmm what shall I make you do first?" he pondered. I hate him. He is such an asshole.

"Its not even funny!" I whispered

"Yeah it is!" he laughed.

"Its not!" I moaned, "This sucks. And I still hate you."

He leaned closer to me. "You know granger. You should start being nicer to me now that I can make you do whatever I want." He whispered in my ear. I involuntarily shivered.

"Now, what shall I make you do…" he looked around the room thinking about what to make me do. I felt sick. _Why did I have to think of this stupid idea?_

"Wait, we have lunch next don't we?" he asked me

"Yeah."

"Good." He said happily leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You'll see." He said. His trademark smirk graced his lips. _Great. This is just great._

"So anyway, to test this thing out." He knocked his book on the floor on purpose. "Pick it up." _How much of an ass can you be?_

So I angrily bent down and picked his book up and slammed it down on the desk.

He smirked again "Perfect." There was an awkward silence.

"Why did you bid for me anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Because, you will be my personal slave for 2 weeks."

"But why me? Why not pansy or anyone else?" I asked. I really wanted to know why he would spend 100 galleons just to be nasty to me.

**Draco Pov:**

_Because you're hot. _I screamed in my head.

"Because, its more fun if its you." I smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Draco." Someone said behind me. I turned around. It was Blaise Zabini "Come here." He beckoned me over. I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked irritably. He had just interrupted my 'Hermione time'.

"So what are you going to make Granger do?" he said, raising his eyebrows. I grinned at him.

"I dunno yet, but I will think of something," I said looking at Hermione. "Something good"

Blaise said, "Well, I have an idea…"

**Hermione Pov: **

I felt them looking at me. I couldn't stand just sitting there. I got up and walked over to where Harry and Neville where. 

"Go on Harry! Tell me to do something!" Neville was moaning

"No Neville, it doesn't seem right, I jus- oh hi 'mione." Harry said

"Hey." I said, flopping down on the chair.

"I feel so bad for you." Harry said, putting his arm around me and glaring angrily at Malfoy.

"Why did I have to think of this stupid idea?" my muffled voice spoke into Harry's chest.

"It's a good idea, too bad Malfoy is a spoilt brat and his daddy will give him what ever he wants, though." Said Harry in a purposefully loud voice so he'd hear. Malfoy turned around at the mention of his name and strutted towards us.

"Potty, would you mind getting your hands off my slave? " he said lazily, eying Harry with great dislike.

"You can't tell me what to do," Harry hissed, so McGonagall couldn't hear. "Ferret boy." He added spitefully.

"No, but I can tell her what to do." He said pointing at me. "C'mon Slave girl." He smirked at me.

I reluctantly got up and went to stand by him. "What do you want now?" I hissed.

He pulled me over to the corner of the room. Most of our class were watching us now. "Master." He said

"What?" I said, confused

He rolled his eyes. "I told you to call me master."

"Oh, right. Yeah sorry… **Master.**" I added stubbornly

He smirked. "Good. Now, Zabini has giving me an idea of what to do with you." He said. I moaned.

"Your disgusting." I spat.

"How do you know that it's a disgusting idea? It could be picking flowers for all you know." He said casually, leaning against the wall.

"I doubt it." I whispered

"You shouldn't judge people before you know them granger."

"I think I know you pretty well by now Malfoy. " I spat

"Yeah, well maybe your not always right." He said carefully, looking distracted

"Wh-?" I started, but the school bell interrupted me.

"Class dismissed!" shouted professor McGonagall.

I was glad for this class to be over. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and went to follow Harry and Ron out of the classroom but I was stopped. By Malfoy.

"Wait there I need to ask McGonagall something." He walked over to the professor's desk and I was left waiting there with Blaise. He started talking to McGonagall and she frowned and then he said something else and she looked like she had to make a decision. I wanted to know what he was saying. Then Malfoy gave her a piece of paper and she reluctantly signed it. And then before she gave the paper back to him she looked stern and told him something. He nodded and smiled. And walked back towards me, smirking smugly, waving the paper to Blaise.

"Got it?" Blaise asked

"Got it." Malfoy smirked

"Yes!" Blaise raised his fist into the air in triumph. I stepped backwards away from them. What was on that piece of paper? I looked over Malfoys shoulder and saw the word 'permission' before he gave the paper to Blaise. What could they have got permission for that made them so happy? And what did it have to do with me?

"Can I go?" I asked moodily. They both looked at me with identical smirks.

"No, we need to show you something. Come on." Malfoy and Blaise lead me towards the Slytherin common room and when we got to the outside, they whispered the password so I couldn't hear.

"Well that's nice, don't you trust me?" I asked innocently

"You're a Gryffindor aren't you? Of course we don't." Blaise grinned. I didn't think it was a grinning moment but still.

"Well, charming." I said as the portrait swung open. They climbed inside and waited for me to follow. "I'm not going in there!"

"What?" Malfoy said impatiently

"I-am-not-going-in-your-stinky-common-room!" I said loudly, pausing between each word. I realised that 'stinky' wasn't the most mature word to say.

"Oh but your are." Blaise grinned.

"No, I don't want to go in. And you can't make me." I said stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes I can," Malfoy said smugly. "I'm COMMANDING you to go in Miss Granger." He smirked. I scowled at him. It felt as if an invisible force was moving my legs. When I was in, they shut the portrait behind me.

"So, what do you think?" Malfoy asked me, looking around the room.

I looked around at their common room. I had never been in here before. There were it was decorated in mainly black and green. There were a lot of black leather couches. There was a fireplace with a green fire. It didn't seem to be giving any heat off though. It was very cold and the whole room was giving off a very unfriendly vibe. There were no windows (as it was in the dungeons) and the fires were the only light source in the room.

"Its great." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah we know. Come on then." He led the way up one of the stone staircases that I guessed lead to the boy's dormitories.

"I-am-not-going-into-your-bedroom!" I hissed.

Blaise and Draco stopped and rolled their eyes.

"Do you want me to make you again?" Malfoy said

I glared at him for a moment then I reluctantly followed. It was less humiliating to walk by my self as apposed to being pushed.

We walked up the stone stairs and they opened the door to their dormitory. It was all decorated in green black and sliver.

"Why are we up here?" I demanded angrily, I didn't like being forced to do things that I didn't want to do.

"Patience, my slave." Malfoy smirked.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

"Close your eyes a minute granger." Blaise said.

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it." Blaise said impatiently.

I scowled at him and then I shut my eyes tight. I heard them whispering and then I heard a ping. Malfoy started laughing.

"Open your eyes and take a look at your new uniform granger." Blaise said happily.

I opened my eyes.

"No way! I'm not wearing that!"

**Lol thanks 4 your reviews! Yay! I didn't think anyone was reading it, that's y I didn't no if I should bother carrying on. Keep reviewing please! **


	6. The outfit

AN – I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except my plot... I think. Please keep reviewing! Lol give me ideas please! I decided on the outfit thingy. And I'm really sorry if you hate it, I didn't have any wonderful ideas and I didn't know what to do sob lol. And then I was watching zoey 101 and I got the idea from there. If you all really hate it I will write a different chapter. Now for the story…

Hermione Pov:

I looked in horror at the green and silver, SLYTHERIN coloured, CHEERLEADING uniform that was hung outside Malfoys wardrobe.

"Is there a problem?" Malfoy said smugly. Is there a problem? Of course there's a fucking problem,

"I am NOT wearing that!" I screamed.

"You kind of are." Blaise said grinning.

"You've got to be joking! No! I completely and utterly REFUSE!" I yelled hysterically. Blaise and Draco were laughing. "Its not funny!"

"Yes it is, you, miss granger, are going to be my personal cheerleader! And cheer for EVERYTHING I do!" Malfoy laughed "Courtesy of Blaise Zabini." Blaise bowed. I glared at them.

"If you seriously think I'm going to be your preppy little cheerleader then you've got another thing c- "

"We've been over this granger, you have to do whatever I tell you to." Malfoy said in an almost bored voice, leaning against the wardrobe.

"No! I'll just…quit the whole slave thing and I-" I was cut off

"Okay. You do that. If you don't want my bid. " He smirked smugly. _Oh crap. I can't quit. If I do then we won't get his bid. And if we don't get his bid then we will lose. Damn. _"Exactly." He said, as if he had read my mind.

I glared at him. He passed me the outfit. I don't think you realise how ridiculous this out fit was. And just how ridiculous I would look in it. I will describe it. The top was a short and it cut off above my belly button. The sleeves were long though and had a silver vertical stripe across them. It was 'Slytherin' green and it had silver trimming. There was a really really short skirt (more like a belt) that was also green and had slits up the sides. I angrily snatched it off him.

"I will wear it, if you just make the top longer." I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. "You will wear it anyway."

"I know, but couldn't you jus-" he cut me off again.

"I'm not making the top longer Granger." He said, I sat down in a huff. "But, I'll give you this." he waved his wand again and a green zip up hoodie appeared. He tossed it to me.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. I suppose it was a nice thing of him to do, he didn't have to. He could have just let me suffer. That was really nice…but then again, he is making me wear the outfit in the first place…asshole.

"Go on then. " Blaise said, looking expectantly at me. "Try it on."

"Er, yeah… can I do it later?" I pleaded.

"Nope." They both said.

"But I really don't wan-" I started.

"Miss Granger," Malfoy said patiently. "I am commanding -" _urgh, I hate it when he says commanding. Its so annoying and it makes it sound like I'm his slave. Which I suppose I am…but still. _"-You to put it on."

I glared at them again; I seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Fine." I sighed. I really didn't want to but it didn't look like I had a choice did it?

They both looked at me expectantly.

"Well I'm not getting changed in front of you two!" I shouted. They raised their eyebrows. "No way, that's not even funny. C'mon, you cant-" they laughed.

"Don't get stressed Granger, we're going." They strutted out, and shut the door. Leaving me alone in the room. With the outfit _Urgh._ I looked at it in disgust. _I can't wear that. It will look absolutely ridiculous! What will everyone say? What will Ginny say if I'm cheering for DRACO MALFOY? This is awful. What will Harry say? What will Ron say? Wha- Ron! Oh no, Ron is going to explode. Oh great, like I haven't got enough problems to worry about, I have to make sure Ron doesn't murder Malf- _

"Granger!" shouted the voice of Draco Malfoy

"What?" I shouted back, irritably.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked

"No!" I yelled.

"Hurry up then."

"I am!" I screamed.

"Okay! Geez…"

I rolled my eyes and looked back in disgust at the uniform. Great. I reluctantly pulled it on. I looked in the full-length mirror_. I look ridiculous. _I pulled the hoodie on and zipped it up.

"Granger!"

"What?"

"Are you ready now?"

"Erm…No…"

"How long does it take? Hurry up!"

"Okay I'm ready now…" I was still looking at myself in the mirror, trying desperately to lengthen the skirt and make myself look a little more respectable.

The door swung open and Blaise and Draco came in.

**Please review!**


	7. The permission slip

Disclaimer. – I still own zilch except my plot

AN- aww hellooooo thank u all sooo much 4 reviewing! Wooooo on with the story

"Wow, who knew the bookworm was hot?" smirked Malfoy as he leaned against the doorframe. I felt myself going red.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Damn…" he murmured. Obviously surprised by the way I looked too.

I turned to look in the mirror again, trying to hide. I turned to the sides, trying desperately to make myself look respectable. I saw their reflections in the mirror.

"Stop objectifying me!" I said angrily, putting my hands on my hips.

"We're not, we're just looking at your body." Blaise said, still staring at my legs.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "That's what objectifying means, idiot." (AN: okay I totally stole that line from 8 simple rules but never mind…)

"Oh. Okay." Blaise said, still staring and not really paying attention.

"Wait…there's something missing…" Malfoy pondered. "Ah ha." He got his wand out and gave it a flick and out of mid air, (with a lurch of my stomach) two green and white pom-poms appeared in my hands.

"Your joking, right?" I said

He grinned. "A cheerleader isn't a cheerleader with out pom-poms."

I threw them at him angrily.

"Hey! I forbid you to throw things at me!" Malfoy said as the pom-poms flew back into my hands.

"This sucks."

Blaise snapped out of his staring trance. "It was so worth the money, eh Draco?"

"Yep, totally worth It." He smirked.

Just as I was about to retaliate, the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

"Okay, get out while I put my school uniform back on." I snapped impatiently

"There will be no need for that."

"What do you mean?" I said quickly.

He passed me the piece of paper that he had got McGonagall to sign. As I looked down at it my stomach dropped. It said:

I, _Minerva McGonagall_, give permission to _Hermione Granger_

To be out of school uniform in school lessons.

_Shit._

"No! Wha-I-this is so- oh my god."

They both smirked and looked pleased with their selves.

"I hate you both."

"Sure." They said in union.

I scowled.

"C'mon, lets go, or we'll be late for class." Malfoy grinned evilly at me. "What do we have next anyway?" he asked Blaise.

Blaise thought for a second then the biggest smile came over his face. "Potions."

_Shit._

AN: okay people, I know its short n I'm really sorry. I will try 2 make the next one nice and long! Please please review!


	8. i'll kill him

Disclaimer. – I still own zilch except my plot

AN- aww hellooooo thank u all sooo much 4 reviewing! Wooooo on with the story. (Oh yeah I should probably tell you that I'm going to swear in this 1 a little more than the others. I'm sure if you were Hermione you would be swearing too in this situation! Lol)

"C'mon Granger. Get a move on. We don't want to be late, now do we?" smirked Malfoy as he pushed me out of his room.

"Fucking potions. We could have had ANY other fucking lesson. But we have to have bloody potions with the fucking Slytherin's. Oh yeah and bloody fucking Snape. Could this possibly get any worse? Oh my god." I rambled under my breath as we walked through the Slytherin common room.

Malfoy and Blaise stepped through the portrait hole and held it open for me. I took a deep breath and zipped my jacket up as far as I could and stepped through it.

Luckily we had potions in the dungeons (that were really near the Slytherin common room) so we didn't have to walk through many crowds. But the people who did see me stared. No one laughed which was weird but everyone stared as I walked down the corridor between Blaise and Malfoy. I looked down and folded my arms.

What were Harry and Ron going to say? All the Gryffindor's are going to thing I want to be Malfoy's cheerleader. They wont understand that I have no choice. That I'm only doing this so we won't lose.

I looked to my side at Malfoy who was striding down the corridor like he was a prince. Well people did call him the prince of Slytherin.

We turned the final corridor leading to our classroom. I looked down at my feet. I couldn't look at them. As soon as we got there (the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's were on opposite sides of the corridor) they all went completely deafeningly silent. I didn't look up. Everyone stood still and didn't make a sound.

Malfoy stood really close behind me and whispered in my ear. "I'll give you some time to talk to potty and weasel. Have fun." I shivered. He smirked and walked away to join the also silent Slytherin's with Blaise at his side.

I slowly walked over to Harry and Ron (I recognised their shoes) and I looked up at them.

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew it wasn't my decision to look like a Slytherin cheerleader.

Harry looked surprised and shocked. But Ron looked furious at Malfoy. He was going redder and redder with anger.

"Er, are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well apart from the outfit…yeah I'm fine." I laughed nervously.

"Why is he making your wear that?"

"I have to be his personal cheerleader." I said

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over at Malfoy who was smirking. "Twat."

"I'll kill him!" Ron yelled as he charged at Malfoy. Seamus and Dean snapped out of staring at me just in time to hold Ron back from brutally murdering Malfoy. Ron struggled and waved his arms around, desperately trying to get at Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

"Ron!" I grabbed his hand. "Don't bother." I whispered. He looked down at me and then at Malfoy and scowled.

"I hate him." He said angrily, folding his arms.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

_But do I hate him?_

**_Yes you do_**

_I don't hate him as much as I did before… I wonder why? I should hate him more_

_**You do hate him. You hate him so much.**_

_Well yeah… but then again… he is so hot…_

_**But what's what he looks like got to do with hating him?**_

_You can't hate someone that hot._

_**Yes you can!**_

_No I cant._

**_He is ugly! Remember? Ugly ugly!_**

_Oh right yeah…_

**_Stop staring at him!_**

_Sorry. _

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than, our hook-nosed, greasy haired, potions teacher.

"Well, well, well." He said slowly as he looked at my clothes. "Interesting outfit miss granger." He smirked.

AN: please review! i love reviewz ! lol

xxxxxXxxXxxXxxxxx


	9. The Potions Assignment

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except my plot. Which I'm pretty sure I own…yes I do own it. Its ok, I own my plot. Every1 calm down. No1 panic… its fine.**

**AN: hello every1! I am really sorry! I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! I will make it up to you! ((Pulls back a red velvet curtain)) TA DA! ((Reveals a huge table full of food)) what do you mean you wont eat my cooking? It won't poison you! No really! It won't! ((Looks behind her at the table of food)) er, is it me, or is the pepper moving? ((Someone in the audience gags)) oh all right! ((Shuts curtain)) I will have to make it up to you my promising to update more often! Is that ok? Yes No Maybe so:D danke shern (its German, people!) lol, anyways, I bet your thinking 'why is she writing a super long AN when she has a whole story to write?' well, if that is what you thinking, then I have two words for you 'Patience Grasshopper'. After all, patience makes the heart grow fonder! That's not it is it? No…its er oh yeah ABSENCE makes the heart grow fonder. Oh well. I will get on with the story now :D oh yeah I almost for got! (yes I know! I am coming to the story! Sorry for taking so long if you are reading this :S) a BIG HUGE GINORMOUS thank-you to all my reviewers! I love you all lots and lots like jelly tots XXxxXxxXX I hope your all having a fantabulous summer xxx **

Hermione POV 

I scowled at him and stormed into the classroom. I could feel everyone looking at me as I flung into my seat between Harry and Ron.

_I hate Malfoy so much! He is such an idiot! Only someone like him would have such an evil twisted scheming mind to think of doing this to me. It's so humiliating! I could just kill him! I swear…_

I looked over at Harry, who looked at back me sympathetically.

Ron was still glaring at Malfoy, his fist clenching and unclenching around his wand on the desk. His face was red with anger. I rolled my eyes. I wish he had reacted more calmly. I leaned over and whispered to him

"Don't worry. Its not for long." I said quietly into his ear. He carried on angrily glaring at Malfoy. I reached for his hand and pulled it off the desk (and away from his wand) and I laced my fingers through his. He looked down at our hands and smiled at me. He seemed as if he was in a sort of daze. He just sat there, grinning stupidly. Oh well. It's better than him wanting to tear Malfoys head off.

Just as I turned my attention back to Professor Snape, when a small first year Gryffindor boy with messy brown hair scurried into the classroom holding a piece of paper. He ran up to Snape's desk and passed him the note. As soon as the potions professor had rook the piece of parchment off the boy, the 1st year ran as fast as he could towards the door. Bless.

"Wait, Boy!" shouted Snape, without even looking up from the letter he was reading. The boy had trouble stopping as he was going at such speed, and ended up falling flat on his face, straight onto the hard, cold dungeon floor. Ouch. All the Slytherin's were laughing. Malfoy was just looking at the boy with his eyebrows raised. Poor boy. I felt so bad for him. I was going to get up and help him but (I know this sounds selfish) I didn't want to draw any more attention to my self. I looked sympathetically at the lifeless looking boy on the floor. I think that he was probably too embarrassed to get up. I nudged Harry who was sat in the isle seat. He leaned across and easily pulled the small boy to his feet. I smiled at the first year boy, who had gone BRIGHT red. He smiled back.

I looked back at Snape, who had just finished the letter he was reading and was currently looking at the boy in disgust. He dragged his eyes away from the boy and looked back at the class. "I have just received information, about this class's idea for raising money for St Mungos. I am aware of the rules for your 'people auction' and here I have," he held up a piece of parchment. "The list of each slave and buyer and who has bought who." He looked specifically at Malfoy, who smirked. "This information as obviously sent by professor McGonagall and she has asked me to make sure that you follow these rules and pairings in each lesson until this task is over." He turned back to the boy. "Tell Professor McGonagall, 'professor Snape is happy to let these rules be followed and will assure that they are.' " The boy looked confused. I felt sorry for him. First he fell flat on his face in front of a room half full of evil Slytherin's. And now he has to remember word for word what Snape just told him.

"OK sir." He squeaked. And he repeated Snape's words as he left the classroom at a slower pace.

Snape turned back to the class. "Today," he said loudly. "We are starting a new potions assignment. " no one dared to complain. "This assignment is worth 50 percent of your final grade. Not including exams. You will be working in pairs." Great. I always hate working in pairs because my two best friends are Ron and Harry and there are three of us so someone always gets left out. And it's usually me. Its not that I mind, but there's only Neville that I can go with really, and…well… he isn't the best at potions. Oh well. Never mind I suppose. "The pairs will be decided by me." Oh. Snape looked at his register of the class and then put it down on the desk, without reading any pairs out. He then picked up the piece of parchment that professor McGonagall send to him, with all the slave/buyer pairs on it. An evil smirk graced his lips. "I feel," he said slowly and maliciously "that it is my duty to professor McGonagall, and to St Mungos, to have you work in you slave and buyer pairs. This way you will be able to make more use of your potions lessons. I'm sure professor McGonagall will be very happy with this arrangement."

NO WAY. No friggin way! This cannot be happening! Not only do I have to put up with being Draco Malfoys slave in

transfiguration,

between every lesson,

lunchtime,

breakfast time,

dinnertime,

and after lessons have finished.

But now, thanks to Snape, I have to be his slave in potions as well!

"Go and sit by your partner." Snape smirked, looking specifically at me. I stuffed my things carelessly and angrily into my school bag, got up, stormed across the classroom (Snape's cold, black eyes watched me all the way) and flung down into the seat next to Malfoy.

I scowled

He smirked

This sucks.

**AN- Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! xxxxxxxxxxx P.S. if you have any ideas (because I think I'm getting writers block :S) or whatever, feel free to add me on my msn address (its on my profile :D)you 4 reading! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! teehee thank you XXxxXxxXX **


End file.
